The Twenty-Six Letters of Love
by missmakochan
Summary: Twenty-six letters are more than enough to describe how Chrom and Ashe fell in love [Fire Emblem: Awakening] [Chrom x OC] [On Hiatus]
1. A: Apple of my eye

**AN:** I just wanted to say this story was developed from a prompt set that I found on tumblr. The original was from All of the Prompts so if you guys wants prompts, check the page out on tumblr =] Anyways, I've been really into Fire Emblem: Awakening and let me tell you, I fell head over heels for Chrom! The first time I played it, I didn't understand the support system so when Chrom married Sully instead of me, I was pissed! I was like, CHROMYOUTRAITORYOUUSEDMEFORMYTACTICIANSKILLSANDTHENYOULEDMEONANDTHENYOULEFTME! But then I restarted when I figured out how to work the support system and now we're happily married with a daughter named Lucina and a son named Morgan xD So without further ado, here's my new story!

* * *

Chrom loved his sisters dearly. They were his only family and as the only brother of the family, it was his duty to take care of them. They were his two favorite people in the world. Chrom didn't have any favorites when it came to the Shepherds. He treated everyone equally and he loved them as if they were his brothers and sisters. They were his comrades, his teammates, his companions. There was a word from a foreign land that described their relationship perfectly: _nakama_. Even his newest comrade, Robin, felt like family and it had only been a few days since Robin joined their ranks as a tactician.

But when it came to Ashe, things were different. Chrom did his best to put her in his "family" category but she wouldn't fit. She couldn't fit. He wondered if categorizing her as a "stranger" would work but it also failed. Questions circled in his mind as he watched Ashe spar with Vaike, her sword clashing against his axe. She was talented and pretty and she was definitely a woman.

So why didn't she fit in any categories?

Robin once said a phrase that Chrom found to be interesting. What was it again? "Apple of my eye"? Luckily, Robin was nearby when the thought popped into Chrom's head.

"Robin, remember that apple phrase you said last time? Could you explain it to me?"

Robin chuckled,

"The apple of my eye. It's a saying that describes how you feel about someone. For example, Exalt Emmaryn is the apple of your and Lissa's eyes because you cherish her and love her very much."

Chrom nodded in understanding and he turned towards Ashe when he heard her whooping for victory. Vaike was on the ground but he was laughing hysterically and Ashe joined his laughter when she helped him up.

"Vaike, you dumbass! You almost chopped my head off!" Sully roared.

Chrom shook his head and left the sparring grounds. Ashe wasn't the apple of his eye and he didn't have any plans for her to become the apple any time soon. Besides, he told himself as he glanced back at the pink-haired woman, she wasn't his type of woman.


	2. B: Butterbeer

"What is this drink?"

"They call it butterbeer. Frankly, I've never heard of it until a merchant introduced it to me when I was in town today. It doesn't taste bad, though."

"That doesn't mean it tastes good."

Frederick was appalled by the appearance of the drink. Even the name of the drink was enough make him gag. He glared at it and pushed the cup away from him.

"I'd rather drink water from a pig sty than drink this. I'm going to get a pint of ale."

Ashe shrugged and took a sip from the cup. Lissa stared at the drink, her fingers tingling with curiosity, and she looked at Ashe with big eyes.

"Can I have a sip?" she asked.

"Sure! Drink from this side because I drank from that side."

Lissa turned the cup and she carefully placed her lips on the rim before lifting it to allow the sweet liquid to flow into her mouth. She squeaked when the taste reached her tongue and she set the cup down after intaking a mouthful. Her eyes were wide and her lips pressed together tightly. Ashe wondered if Lissa didn't like the taste.

"How is it?" she asked.

"It's...beautiful."

Ashe giggled and she reached for the cup but she stopped when she noticed Lissa staring at the cup with a hungry look in her eyes. Carefully recoiling, Ashe motioned towards the drink.

"You could have the rest of it if you want...milady."

"Yes!"

Lissa squealed happily and she snatched the cup from the table before running down the hall. Ashe arched her brow, wondering if the drink had caused the princess to temporarily lose her sanity.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, captain! The princess just ran off with my drink."

"Really? Well, that's very out-of-character for her."

"Isn't it?"

"What kind of drink was it?"

"Butterbeer."

Chrom cringed at the name. The merchants had brought him a sample to try before they sold it to the civilians and the taste wasn't to his liking. He wondered why Lissa liked such a funny drink. Ashe and Chrom jumped when they heard a loud crashing noise coming from the west wing of the castle. They looked at each other and caught each other's thought.

"Maybe we should monitor the drinking of butterbeer?" Ashe suggested.

"Agreed."

They got up and walked towards the west wing but their steps quickened into a run when more noises and screaming echoed through the halls.


	3. C: Cherries

"Captain, it's too hot to train!"

"Nonsense. Be thankful we're in the shade today."

The rest of the Shepherds were scattered on the grass under the shade of a large tree with their armor resting against the trunk. Robin had suggested that the Shepherds practice hand-to-hand combat and Chrom thought it was a good idea. Ashe rolled her shorts up as high as possible, making sure not to expose anything unnecessary, and she groaned as she held her hair up in a bun on top of her head. She envied Sully for her short hair but Ashe wasn't desperate enough to chop her waist-long hair off in that instant. She wished she would've brought a hair tie.

"Captain, can we please go into town and get some ice cream?" she begged.

The other Shepherds murmured in agreement but Chrom sighed and shook his head.

"We've got more practice to do, especially because we've been slacking these past few days. We can't let ourselves become lazy."

The Shepherds groaned but they didn't say anything more. Ashe, however, was not giving up. She got up and sauntered over to Chrom, who was leaning against the tree trunk, and she stood very close to him.

"Please, captain? We'll work extra hard after an ice cream break."

Chrom took note that Ashe had lowered her voice slightly and was currently tugging at the neckline of her shirt. She wasn't well-endowed but she was still a woman. Chrom averted his gaze and cleared his throat as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"A no is a no, Ashe. You know that."

"Please, please, please? With a cherry on top?"

Chrom couldn't help himself when his eyes flicked to Ashe's lips. Her lips were red like cherries. Chrom liked cherries. He felt his body heat rising and he groaned mentally.

"All right. Once ice cream per person but we're coming straight back here once we're finished."

"YES!"

The Shepherds immediately jumped up at Chrom's declaration and they raced into town. Ashe lingered behind and she smiled innocently when Chrom narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

Ashe giggled and she threw her arms around his neck in a loose hug.

"Thank you, captain!"

Robin chuckled as Ashe ran after the other Shepherds. He patted Chrom's shoulder.

"She'd make a fine tactician."

"Or a seductress."

Chrom shook his head and he mentally scolded himself. _Cherries_, he sighed; _she just had to bring up cherries_.


	4. D: From Dusk to dawn

The Shepherds took turns patrolling the town from dusk to dawn and tonight, it was Ashe's turn.

"Do you need someone to go with you?" Kellan asked.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine by myself, Kellan. I appreciate your offer, though."

The big man nodded and he left her by herself at the entrance of the barracks. Ashe made sure she had everything she needed before she left.

Sword? Check. Snacks? Check. Journal and pen? Check.

Just as Ashe was about to leave, a strong hand clamped down on her shoulder, preventing her from leaving. She turned around to yell at the person for interfering with her night patrol but she closed her mouth when she saw that it was Chrom.

"Oh, it's just you, captain. I thought you were Vaike."

"I don't know if I should be offended or not."

Ashe laughed at his answer.

"I was just about to leave for my patrol. How can I help you?"

Chrom arched his brow.

"You're going alone?"

"Um...yes?"

"You're supposed to patrol with a partner."

"We have an odd number of Shepherds. It's fine if I go by myself. Besides, I've got guns to prove my strength!"

Ashe flexed her biceps but Chrom didn't look please. She frowned slightly at his expression.

"You're supposed to patrol with a partner." he repeated.

"But everyone's already getting ready for bed! I don't want to wake someone up just to patrol with me!"

Chrom bit back a chukle. He found that he was enjoying Ashe's childish attitude a little too much.

"I suppose there's no other choice then."

"What are you doing?"

Chrom walked ahead of Ashe and he glanced back at her.

"Isn't it your turn to patrol? I'll go with you tonight."

Ashe frowned. It was nice that Chrom was concerned about her but she didn't want him to go with her.

"Captain, I'll be perfectly fine without you."

"Ashe," The woman cringed; Chrom was using his captain voice, "_We_ are patrolling tonight. Now come."

Chrom walked towards the town and Ashe crossed her arms across her chest, grumbling as she followed him.

The moon was shining brightly and stars littered in the night sky while cicadas chirped noisily. Chrom and Ashe walked side by side as they strolled through town for the fifth time that night. They had been going around in circles and, although she seemed tired, Ashe was unhappy. Chrom glanced at her and wondered why she was so riled up.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

Ashe's reply was curt, "No."

Chrom rolled his eyes. She was acting childish again.

"Humor me, Ashe. Why are you upset?"

Ashe sighed loudly,

"Because you're interrupting my alone time."

"Is there something you do during your alone time that I'm not supposed to be aware of?"

"No!" Ashe blushed furiously, embarrassed at the many implications behind Chrom's question, "It's just that...I like to be alone sometimes, away from the Shepherds, away from people. Night patrol gives me that peace and quiet that I need."

Chrom nodded. Her protests earlier in the day were beginning to make sense.

"I'm sorry I ruined your personal time. I'll leave you, then."

Chrom turned on his heel to walk away but Ashe caught his bicep and he stopped. She looked away when they made eye contact.

"It's fine if it's just for tonight. There are only a few hours left until dawn anyway…"

Chrom tilted his head; was Ashe blushing? He chuckled to himself when Ashe walked on ahead. There was no way she was blushing. She had no reason to...right?


	5. E: Equinox

**AN:** My favorite chapter. Eeek! This was so fun to write! I was listening to "Howl's Moving Castle theme song" for the first part and "And The Waltz Goes On" by Andre Rieu [composed by Sir Anthony Hopkins] for the second part.

* * *

Chrom's birthday fell on the spring equinox and a huge ball was being held in his honor. Ashe would never admit it, but she loved dressing up for big events. Balls were rarely held in the capital so whenever a ball was announced, the city and its people went all out. The city center was lavishly decorated with ribbons, colorful bunting, and banners declaring that it was Chrom's birthday. All the dress shops were swamped with custom orders and sales went through the roof.

The large ballroom in the castle was beautifully decorated and it was lit with hundreds of lights. There was music and dancing and drinking and feasting. Everyone forgot their troubles as they danced the night away. Young lovers stole away into the gardens while older couples reminisced about the days of their youth when they courted each other. Everyone at the ball wore their best dresses and suits. Even the Shepherds were dressed in beautiful flowing ball gowns and sleek decorated suits. Ashe was lounging at a table with Robin, who was elegantly drinking a flute of wine. Ashe grinned as she watched Sully and Virion on the dance floor, although it looked more like Sully was dragging Virion across the ballroom.

"I heard Chrom accompanied you the other night on your night patrol."

Ashe shrugged,

"I couldn't dissuade him from coming with me."

Robin nodded, "He is a stubborn man."

Ashe spotted Chrom across the room. He was standing in a crowd of women and they were laughing at something that he had said. She wished she could be a part of that crowd.

Ashe shook her head and downed a flute of wine. What was she thinking? Sure, Chrom was handsome and he was an honorable man but he was her captain and he was royalty while she was not. She sneaked another look at him. He was dressed in royal attire and he definitely looked like a prince rather than the captain of the Shepherds.

"Why don't you seek out Chrom?" Robin asked.

"Are you implying something?"

Robin smiled sheepishly when Ashe narrowed her eyes at him. He put his hands up defensively.

"Not at all. It's just that you've been glancing in his direction often so I wondered if you had something to say to him."

Ashe watched as a woman-probably a noblewoman-pulled Chrom onto the dance floor and they began to waltz. She grabbed another flute of wine from a passing butler and she took a sip.

"I have nothing to say to him. It's his birthday party, anyway, so he's busy enjoying the night."

"Ashe! There you are! Dance with me!"

"Huh? Wha-"

Ashe gasped when Vaike appeared from thin air and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"I love this song!"

The orchestra was playing a smooth waltz and Vaike was dancing excitedly. Ashe panicked as she and Vaike moved around the dance floor. Vaike was leading her a bit too quickly and Ashe was doing her best to keep up with him while not tripping over her feet or his. Vaike twirled her around and Ashe's eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do.

"Vaike, wait, I-"

She gasped when he pulled her into his arms and spun her out.

Except he spun her out with too much force.

Ashe braced herself. Things were not going to end well if she ended up on the ground or bumping into an important noble or-

"Gotcha!"

Ashe blushed furiously. Chrom had caught her in his arms and an amused grin was on his lips.

"T-thank you, captain."

"Please, we're not on duty tonight. Call me Chrom."

Ashe's blush deepened. She'd never called him by his name before.

"Uh, okay...C-Chrom…"

Chrom nodded, pleased, and he straightened when another waltz began to play. He bowed before taking Ashe's hand; placed his other hand on her waist before leading her in a new dance.

Unlike Vaike, Chrom was smooth and gentle in handling Ashe as his dancing partner. He led her gracefully across the dance floor and he twirled her slowly so that she wouldn't be dizzy. Ashe's mind was swirling with nervousness; she'd never been this close to Chrom before. Dancing with him felt...intimate and personal.

"Why so nervous?"

Ashe jumped when Chrom's hot breath brushed against her ear. She fought the urge to brush him away.

"Nervous? Me?"

"Yes," Chrom chuckled, "You're practically radiating with nervousness. It's not like you to be nervous, Ashe."

"This isn't really my forte." she stammered.

"Nor is it mine."

"But you're royalty!"

"I'm just a man, Ashe."

_Wow, that was so cool_, she gasped. Ashe's heart skipped a beat and she met Chrom's gaze.

In that moment, something clicked and it felt as if Ashe was seeing Chrom for the first time. Somewhere along the way, she had forgotten that Chrom was a man but seeing him now, it was clearer than ever. She never noticed how clear his eyes were or how chistled his jaw was. Chrom's hair was slicked back and tonight, he was even more handsome.

"You dance wonderfully, Ashe. You're a natural."

"Thank you. You're a natural, yourself."

Ashe didn't know why she felt breathless. Usually, she was breathless after a series of sparring with Vaike or Sully but this feeling was foreign to her. After what seemed like a lifetime, the waltz came to an end and the dancing crowd applauded the orchestra. Chrom bowed and kissed the back of Ashe's hand.

"It was a pleasure, Ashe."

Ashe curtsied but her entire body was tingling.


	6. F: Flower crowns for the fairest

"Oh, captain! What's up?"

"Have you seen Ashe? I haven't seen her these past few days."

"Ashe? I just saw her a few minutes ago. She went running when she saw you coming."

"Is that so?"

Chrom continued searching for Ashe. He noticed that ever since they danced together on the night of his birthday, she had been avoiding him and making excuses to not talk with him for longer than a minute.

"Frederick, have you seen Ashe?"

"Not lately, my lord. Lissa ran off, though; she was saying something about making flower crowns in the field, though. Maybe Ashe is with her."

"Thank you, Frederick."

Lissa and Ashe were sitting in the grassy field that was covered with little flowers.

"You're so good at making flower stuff, Ashe!"

Ashe smiled, her eyes and fingers focused on weaving together a flower bracelet.

"My sisters and I used to do this all the time when we were kids. My mother taught us how to make flower crowns, too."

"Then perhaps you could teach me also?"

Ashe dropped her flowers and she was tempted to flee but Chrom was standing behind her with a smile.

"Uh...sure, captain."

Chrom let out a small sigh and he sat down in between Lissa and Ashe.

"So, how does this work?"

Ashe tried not to make eye contact as she and Chrom picked some flowers. She showed him the basics before teaching him how to add more flowers to the basic chain. She glanced around; somehow, Lissa had disappeared, leaving Ashe and Chrom alone together.

Chrom glanced at Ashe's work and looked at his. Making flower crowns was a lot easier said than done.

"You make it look so easy, Ashe."

"I've had years of practice, cap-"

"Call me Chrom."

Ashe's head snapped up and Chrom met her gaze.

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Chrom. When we're alone like this...call me Chrom."

Ashe tried not to show it but inside, she was rejoicing. The Shepherds rarely called Chrom by his name and to be told by Chrom himself to use his name was a privilege.

"I'll try my best...Chrom."

Chrom smiled, pleased with Ashe's decision. Clearing his throat, Chrom called Ashe's name, drawing her attention to him. She was surprised at the beautiful flower crown that he had made and she gave him a questioning look. Chrom placed the crown on her head and his fingers brushed against her cheek.

"A flower crown for the fairest."

Ashe's eyes widened in surprise and her cheeks burned. Chrom flashed her a charming smile as he turned and left, leaving Ashe with butterflies in her stomach.


	7. G: Glow in the dark

Ashe cursed softly when she stepped on a dry branch, snapping it in half with her foot. The enemy, a group of mountain bandits, looked around cautiously.

"What was that?" one of them hissed.

"Relax, newbie, it's probably just a raccoon. These woods are teeming with them. Now, c'mon! We gotta get this girl across the border if we wanna get money."

Ashe glanced to her left; Chrom was crouched on the ground, ready to leap. Ashe glanced to her right; Virion and Sully were in position with their arrows and throwing lance. Frederick and Lon'qu had gone around to the other side. In other words, the Shepherds had the bandits completely surrounded.

From Chrom's position, the forest was dark and dimly lit from the moonlight. The bandits were traveling with fire as their light but with the distance the Shepherds were keeping from the bandits, light was hard to come by. He knew which way to go, though, because of Ashe's grey eyes. Her eyes were one of the reasons why Chrom recruited her to join the Shepherds. Ashe's eyes had an uncanny ability to glow in the dark, allowing her to see in the dark. He saw her glance at him and with that, he was able to have confidence that he was heading in the correct direction. He heard a soft _whiz_ and he knew that Virion had sent his arrows flying. The bandits cried out as their bodies fell. Battle cries raged and swords clashed. Chrom hurried so he wouldn't miss the action. He spotted the hostage, who was being held by the leader, and Chrom drew his sword.

"Let her go," he commanded.

The bandit leader laughed heartily,

"That's a mighty fine joke you got there, pretty boy. Sorry, but this girl's leaving with me!"

Chrom charged at the bandit and their swords clashed. Chrom did his best to avoid hurting the girl; the bandit was holding her in front of him as they fought. It was a dangerous situation for both the hostage and Chrom. If Chrom wasn't careful, he and the girl could get seriously injured.

A flash of fire appeared out of thin air, striking the bandit and causing him to release the hostage. Robin appeared out of the darkness and he took her away from the battle, nodding at Chrom. Chrom nodded at Robin, thankful for his help, and he fought the bandit's leader with no worries. After soundly defeating the bandits, the Shepherds met up with Robin, who was comforting the girl.

"Are you all right?" Chrom asked.

"Yes. It was really scary but I'm unharmed. Thank you for saving me."

"I'll bring her back to her family." Robin suggested.

Chrom nodded and they went their separate ways. Ashe sighed and she rubbed the back of her neck.

"You all right?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about how young she was. I have a sister that's similar in age to that girl. I can't imagine how I would feel if it were my sister that was kidnapped."

"I'm sure you would be able to rescue her. You've got your eyes."

Ashe nodded,

"Yeah, you're right."

Chrom got the feeling that as they went their separate ways, Ashe wasn't too convinced by his words.


	8. H: Hot cocoa and marshmallows

Winter had come to the Halidom of Ylisse and as always, it was a cold winter. Snow covered the land and a cold breeze blew through the region. The night patrols were reduced to once every two weeks rather than every night because of the drastic drop in temperature. Ashe woke up one morning and her body was shivering violently. Cursing, she found that someone had left the window open and didn't close it during the night. Ashe loudly closed the window and hurried back to bed, burying herself under a mountain of blankets. She cursed softly; she knew she was sick by the way her head was burning.

Soup. A bowl of hot soup sounded nice. Ashe opened her mouth to call for Sumia but she remembered Sumia's clumsiness and decided that she wanted to eat rather than see her food being spilled. Sully wasn't a good option either; her cooking was mostly inedible but she made amazing steaks.

"Cordelia?" Ashe's voice cracked.

Cordelia popped her head into Ashe's room and her face was immediately filled with concern.

"Oh, Ashe, you're ill! Stay in bed and I'll bring you some nice hot soup!"

Ashe smiled,

"Thank you, mother."

Cordelia rolled her eyes and shook her head but she hurried out of the Ashe's room. Touching her forehead, Ashe tied her hair up on top of her head and she made herself comfortable in bed. She soon fell asleep but soon woke up when she heard the door to her bedroom opening.

"Thanks, Cordelia…"

Ashe's words died on her lips. Chrom entered the room with a tray in his hands; the tray contained a bowl of soup, a spoon, and two cups.

"Chrom?"

"Why do you look so surprised to see me?"

Ashe was speechless and she covered herself with her blankets. She was embarrassed that Chrom had seen her in such a helpless state. Chrom leaned forward and, with his hand gently grasping the back of Ashe's head, he pressed his forehead against hers. Ashe blushed furiously and for once, she was grateful that she had a fever so he wouldn't know she was blushing.

"Wow, you really are burning up. Cordelia made her famous soup for you. Eat up."

Ashe was self-conscious as she ate. It's not that she was uncomfortable eating around Chrom; it was because she was eating with him...alone.

"What's that?" Ashe asked, motioning to the two cups.

"Hot cocoa with marshmallows."

Ashe scrunched her nose.

"I don't like hot cocoa."

Chrom froze and he looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I don't like anything chocolate except for chocolate cake."

"But you drank butterbeer."

"That's a different story."

Chrom ran his hand through his hair. He was incredulous.

"You don't like hot cocoa and marshmallows. I think the end of the world is here," Ashe laughed and Chrom smiled at her reaction, "It's good that you're laughing. Laughter is good medicine."

Ashe's laughter turned into giggles.

"I don't think that's how it works, Chrom. This cold is going to take more than laughter to cure it."

Ashe was satisfied when she finished Cordelia's soup. Chrom finished both cups of hot cocoa and he fixed Ashe's blankets before he stacked the dishes neatly on the tray.

"Thank you, Chrom. I appreciate your visit."

"Get well soon, Ashe."

Ashe smiled at Chrom and he felt his heart skip a beat.


	9. I: Internal monologue

Chrom had a problem. He had a really big problem and currently, that problem was smiling innocently at him as she ran away with a bucket that had previously been filled with water. As Chrom sat out in the sun to dry his wet clothes, his thoughts were filled with Ashe. She was a beautiful woman but lately, she had become more than beautiful to him. She was dazzling. She was charming. She was astonishingly adorable. She was amazing and even seeing her for a fleeting moment was enough to send his heart racing.

Chrom thought back to the spring equinox ball and he remembered how beautiful Ashe looked in that flowing plum ball gown with diamond accessories and smoked eyes that were lined with dark kohl. It wasn't a coincidence that he caught her when he did. He saw Vaike dancing with Ashe and although it was a funny sight, he felt bad for Ashe so he prepared himself to catch her when Vaike pulled her in and spun her out. When Chrom held her in his arms as they danced, something in his mind clicked and he instantly knew that Ashe was different from any other woman he had known. He found that he was fascinated by her and he wanted to know more about her, which spurred him to initiate their encounters.

He noticed her little gestures-the way she averted her gaze, the way her cheeks flushed beautifully with color, and the way she shyly smiled-and he couldn't help but wonder if it was a sign that he should continue to pursue her. Maybe it was a green light to let him know that she was reciprocating his feelings. Maybe...maybe not. Women were complicated creatures and the last thing Chrom wanted to do was hurt himself...and her. Chrom leaned back and wondered to himself: if things didn't work out between him and Ashe, could he let her go and find someone else?

Chrom spotted Ashe running from a group of children and he smiled when she let them catch her. They fell to the ground but they were all laughing with their heads tossed back and their laughter echoing in the town center. Chrom decided that the answer to his question was no, because he knew he'd never find someone who warmed his heart like Ashe.


	10. J: Jump Around

**AN**: Here's to my super fail at incorporating humor into my writing OTL I can't write humor to save my life TT_TT imsosorry

* * *

There was a huge ruckus in the men's barracks and it drew the attention of Chrom, Lissa, and the female Shepherds.

"Get it! Get it!"

"GAHHHH! IT WENT THERE!"

"YOU get it, Vaike!"

"Hell no!"

Chrom knocked on the door but there was no answer, only loud crashes. With a sigh, Chrom entered the men's barracks and saw that the men were gathered on one bed, staring around fearfully.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's a bug! A HUGE BUG!" Vaike cried.

"A bug? There's no way that there-GAH!"

Chrom jumped up on a nearby chair when a large bug the size of his palm ran in between his legs.

"I told you it was huge!"

"Kellan! Kill it!" Chrom commanded.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going near that thing!"

"AHHHH! IT'S FLYING!"

Indeed, the bug had unveiled its wings and it was flying towards Virion. The other men abandoned Virion to his doom and they crowded around Chrom, who pushed them away to find their own refuge.

Just as the bug was about to land on Virion's face, a javelin came flying from out of thin air and it pierced the bug, pinning it to the wall.

"Damn bug. No one touches my man."

Sully wiped her hands on her pants and she left without a word. The men stared at each other, dumbfounded that Sully had saved them from a minion of hell. Virion snapped out of his shock and, with admiration sparkling in his eyes, he ran after Sully.

"Sully, my love~ I must thank you for rescuing me~"

The men all breathed a sigh of relief. Vaike cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders.

"We were...just testing them to see who was loyal enough to come to our rescue."

The others agreed and they exchanged glances; what happened in the men's barracks stayed in the men's barracks.

Chrom told the men to clean up the barracks and he promised that he would send someone to discard the bug from the barrack. He left the barracks and straightened his clothes, hoping that no one other than Sully had seen or heard the ruckus they had caused. He heard a snicker and he stopped in his tracks when he saw Ashe grinning at him.

"I was...they...we were...what happened was…"

Ashe burst out laughing and Chrom's face burned with embarrassment as she patted his shoulder and walked away, still laughing. He covered his face with his hands and wondered if he would ever regain his pride.


	11. K: Kissing under the fireworks

The firework festival was a huge event that happened once every two years in Ylisse. This year was the year for the firework festival and everyone was buzzing with excitement. The townspeople were already securing spots for the best view of the fireworks and the children were especially trembling with excitement. The younger children listened in awe as the older children described how the fireworks roared like dragons and exploded in the air in amazing and colorful patterns.

Chrom had spent the entire morning overseeing the fireworks preparations with Frederick but his mind was occupied so Frederick ended up doing all the work.

"I should've left you at the palace," he grumbled.

Chrom apologized but even his apology was half-assed. He was too busy wondering if he should confess his feelings to Ashe during the fireworks show. Frederick nudged Chrom's side, catching his attention.

"If you're going to be in reverie all day, then I suggest you leave so I can do my work, my lord."

"Sorry. Thanks, Frederick."

Chrom went into town and he relaxed when he saw how much fun the townspeople were having. There were booths set up all over town that had sold food and souvenirs as well as game booths for families, adults, and children of all ages. There was one game that involved using one's feet to net a fish with a small cup. There was an eating contest going on to see who could eat the most ears of corn. He came upon a game and saw that Ashe was participating in it with a group of children. It was an obstacle course and Chrom watched in amusement as Ashe did well in the beginning, faltered in the middle, and came in last place. She didn't seem disappointed, though; she was laughing and congratulating the children for doing so well and beating her.

"Congratulations on coming in last place, Ashe."

Ashe wasn't surprised to see Chrom; she was still filled with adrenaline from the obstacle course.

"Chrom! Let's go play some more games!"

"Oh, no, it's okay. I'd rather-"

Chrom was cut off when Ashe grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a booth that was holding an apple bobbing competition.

"Ashe, I'd rather watch the game, if that's okay."

Ashe calmed down a bit and she shrugged.

"That's fine, captain. It's understandable that you're afraid to lose to me."

Chrom's brow twitched when he saw her challenging smirk.

"I'm not afraid of anything. Let me show you what victory looks like."

By the time the sun set, Chrom was exhausted. He didn't know Ashe had so much energy but he thoroughly enjoyed playing games with her. She was competitive and it brought out the energy that Chrom didn't know he had. He and Ashe were lounging on the field by the barracks under the large tree and Chrom found himself growing nervous. Earlier, he had made his decision: he was going to confess his feelings to Ashe before the fireworks started. He turned to Ashe and cleared his throat.

"Ashe?"

"Yes?"

She turned to him and Chrom felt tongue-tied. He mentally slapped himself and reminded himself that he had a goal to accomplish.

"We've been together for quite a while now. I mean, not like that but I mean as comrades and teammates. Well, what I'm trying to say is that...I...I really like you."

Ashe was surprised by Chrom's words; Chrom could see it on her face. She pursed her lips and averted her gaze. Chrom felt his heart dropping; maybe he'd read all the signs wrong. Maybe she didn't like him after all. Maybe-

Chrom snapped out of his thoughts when Ashe pressed her lips against his. She pulled away and smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry, but you looked like you were panicking."

Chrom blinked,

"Well, just a little bit."

Ashe's smile widened, "Do you feel a little bit better?" Chrom gave her a confused look; she sighed and took his hand, squeezing it gently, "I wouldn't kiss you if I didn't like you."

Chrom didn't realize he had been holding his breath unless he breathed a sigh of relief. He laughed and cupped Ashe's face, pressing their foreheads together.

"You gave me a heart attack, you beautiful woman."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course. I'd gladly repeat myself over and over again for you. But first, let's have a do-over. I wasn't prepared for that kiss."

Ashe giggled and she let Chrom pull her into his embrace. The first fireworks of the night exploded as their lips met in a kiss and the fireworks continued to decorate the night sky as Ashe and Chrom enjoyed each other's presence.


	12. L: Lavender fields

"Alright...here we are! You can take the blindfold off now."

"I still don't understand why we-oh. Oh my."

Ashe wondered if she had died and gone to heaven.

"Did you kill me? I I think I'm in heaven."

Chrom laughed and he kissed Ashe's cheek.

"Nonsense."

Chrom took Ashe's hand and he led her through the lavender field until they came to a spot by a gurgling stream with a little waterfall. He laid out a large blue blanket and carefully set down the picnic basket. While he was setting up and putting the food out, Ashe was in awe as she looked around. The lavender field stretched for as far as the eye could see and as far as Ashe knew, they were surrounded by mountains. There was not a town in sight and there were no trees or bushes or animals. It was as if they were in a different dimension. Ashe took a deep breath and sighed happily; the scent of lavender was relaxing and refreshing.

It was Ashe's birthday and she had managed to keep her birthday a secret from everyone. Somehow, Chrom found out about her birthday, which was why he kidnapped her that morning and blindfolded her; he told her to trust him as they rode a horse to a secret location. Even now, Ashe didn't know where she was or if she was still in Ylisse.

"So will you tell me where exactly we are?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it. You're supposed to be enjoying your day off."

"I'd be enjoying it more if I was by myself."

Chrom pouted and Ashe kissed him as an apology. Her stomach grumbled at the sight of the food that Chrom had laid out on the picnic basket. There was a wide variety of dishes and they all smelled absolutely delicious.

"I asked Cordelia for help with the menu and then the kitchen staff prepared everything early this morning. I helped with the mashed potatoes."

Ashe laughed and she took a spoonful of the mashed potatoes, nodding in appreciation as she took a bite.

"It's delicious."

Chrom pulled out a thermal and popped it open, filling two cups with a dark purple liquid.

"I thought some grape juice would go well with the meal. Don't worry, I made sure not to include anything chocolate since you're weird and don't like chocolate."

Ashe grinned when he winked at her, "You're the best, Chrom."

Ashe had to admit that she was feeling very relaxed, even more so than when she had her alone time during night patrols. She and Chrom sitting back-to-back as they ate and chatted about everything and anything.

"You know," Chrom began, "This was my mother's favorite place. She called it her little piece of heaven. She used to bring me here when I was younger and before Lissa was born but I always fell asleep on the way here. One minute we were leaving the castle; the next minute, we were here. She liked to sit here in this spot while I played in the stream."

Ashe's heart softened as she imagined the scene in her mind. Chrom must've been an adorable child and his mother must've been a beautiful woman since the Exalt Emmaryn and Lissa were beautiful as well.

"You must miss her."

"I do. I miss her more on some days than others. Being here makes me wish she were still alive today. I'm sure she would've loved you as much as I do."

Ashe blinked.

"What?"

Chrom froze and he bit his lip. Ashe was staring at him with an unreadable expression. He wanted to smack himself.

"I'm sorry; forget what I said."

"No, what did you say? I want to hear it again."

"I said I wished my mother was alive."

"No, after that."

Chrom blushed, "...I love you."

A smile blossomed on Ashe's lips, "Say it again."

"I love you."

"Once more."

Chrom chuckled. Ashe's eyes were wide and eager; it seemed like she wanted to hear more. He cupped her face and kissed her deeply.

"I love you," he murmured against her lips, "I love you, Ashe."

"I love you, too, Chrom."

Chrom pulled away when he felt something wet against his face. Ashe was crying and she covered her face. Chrom panicked; he never knew how to handle a crying woman.

"Why are you crying? Did I do something to hurt you?"

Ashe laughed and cried at the same time.

"No, silly, you didn't do anything. I've never been told that before. I'm just really happy that you love me."

Chrom's expression softened and he pulled Ashe into his embrace.

"Oh, Ashe. I love you. I'll say these words to you every day."

By the time Chrom and Ashe returned to the castle, the sun was almost gone behind the horizon. Ashe's eyes were puffy from crying earlier and she felt tired. Chrom helped her down from the horse and he walked her to the women's barracks.

"Thank you so much, Chrom. This was the best birthday I've ever had."

Chrom kissed her forehead and her nose.

"This won't be the last time we celebrate your birthday. I'll make sure every birthday is memorable."

Ashe rolled her eyes and she opened the door to the barracks.

"SURPRISE!"

Ashe's mouth fell open in shock. The lobby was lavishly decorated with ribbons and ballons and there was a huge three-tier cake sitting in the middle of the room while the Shepherds were standing with presents in their hands. Ashe turned around and Chrom smiled innocently at her.

"You planned this!"

He grinned sheepishly,

"I had to get you out somehow. I'm glad you're surprised, though."

Ashe laughed and she hugged Chrom.

"I love you, Chrom," and she kissed him.

"Ashe, you dumbass! Quit kissin' him and come open your presents!" Sully bellowed.

"Coming!"

Ashe and Chrom entered the room and closed the door to muffle the loud sounds of celebrating.


	13. M: Memory lane

"Do you remember how we met?"

"How could I forget? You made quite a first impression."

Ashe giggled and she sighed contentedly when Chrom kissed her forehead. She snuggled close to him when a cold breeze blew and he pulled her into his lap.

"We were much younger when we first met though, huh? You were quite the charmer, though."

"I have to be. Stealing a sword takes quite a lot of work."

Chrom and Ashe smiled at each other.

"Do you remember how I thought Vaike liked you?" Chrom asked quietly.

"Of course. You didn't even care, though."

"True, but I hate thinking about it now. Vaike is a good man but you're my woman."

Ashe rolled her eyes but she liked the possessive tone in his voice.

"I'm glad I met you, Chrom. Thinking back to the people I was involved with, I probably wouldn't have been Alice today if I stayed."

"I'm glad you were charmed by my words."

"Don't be so full of yourself!"

"It's because of you that I can have this confidence."

"Oh, Chrom. You say the sweetest things."

"Only for you, my love."


	14. N: No other way

Chrom was fuming with anger; Ashe was glaring daggers at him. The Shepherds dared not interrupt but they watched Chrom and Ashe carefully in case they needed to intervene. The air surrounding them was murderous and the two people were literally shaking, barely containing their anger.

"You're wrong. That's not the correct way to do things." Chrom snarled.

"You're the one who's wrong. There are better ways to approach this and you're being close-minded."

"Close-minded? I would watch what I say if I were you."

Ashe's jaw dropped. She was surprised by Chrom's choice of words and his tone of voice. She clenched her fists; she wasn't backing down. Robin tapped Chrom's shoulder, hoping to at least calm him down a bit.

"Now, now," he said softly, "Why don't we incorporate both your ideas? I think they're wonderful ideas and it'd be a waste to give them up."

They glared at him and Robin felt his blood run cold.

"Incorporate? With her lousy idea? No thanks!"

"Excuse me? My idea trumps yours!"

Robin sighed as he retreated. He decided to seek Libra and ask for prayer for the couple.

It had started off as a playful disagreement but it quickly escalated into a huge argument that threatened to tear apart Ylisstol. Chrom and Ashe were standing opposite of each other, their faces flushed with anger. Their hearts were racing and even then, they couldn't help but think that this was the most intense argument they'd ever had.

"I'm the captain of the Shepherds. I know what we need to improve on and I know that my idea will work best."

"Your idea is old fashioned and ineffective! Ylisstol may have been doing things your way for generations, but my idea has saved my life thousands of times! The Shepherds will benefit from my idea and not your traditional way."

Chrom groaned; he wanted to pull his hair out in frustration.

"If you're so against this idea, does that mean you're against me?"

Lissa gasped. The other Shepherds had already left but she remained to see how the situation would turn out. She didn't like where this situation was heading.

"Perhaps it means that you're against me, captain."

"Maybe it's best we don't see each other for a while, then."

"Fine! Have it your way!"

Chrom punched the wall as Ashe turned on her heel and swiftly left the room. Lissa was speechless; Chrom rarely got angry and even when he did get angry, he'd never been angry enough to punch a wall.

"Chrom?"

Chrom didn't look at her but Lissa knew he wore a tired expression.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Lissa."

Lissa reached out to hug him but he turned from her and walked away.


	15. O: Opening Line

They weren't speaking to each other. They hadn't spoken to each other for a few days. The Shepherds were growing concerned. Chrom was agitated and his brows were often furrowed; Ashe was quiet and reserved, which was unusual for her. Her eyes were often swollen and the others couldn't help but wonder if she had been crying.

Lissa was concerned for Chrom and his health. He had been burying himself in piles of paperwork and he had been skipping out on meals. He even refused his meals when Cordelia personally brought food to him in his office. Lissa turned to Frederick for advice but he wasn't very helpful.

"I don't know how to handle matters of the heart, milady."

"Oh, Frederick! How can you have no experience? Don't ladies fall for you?"

"Not that I know of, milady."

Lissa frowned. So much for help.

Lissa knocked on the door to Chrom's office.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Chrom."

"Come in, Lissa."

Lissa entered the office and she was amazed at the sight. Chrom was sitting behind his desk, scribbling away on a piece of paper, surrounded by mountains of papers, folders, and books.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Lissa asked.

"Of course."

His words were calm but his body seemed tense.

"How long has it been since you and Ashe spoke to each other?"

Chrom shrugged a shoulder without looking at her.

"I don't know."

Lissa walked over to his desk and she peeked around the mountains of paperwork only to find more paperwork.

"I think you should apologize to her, Chrom."

Chrom stopped writing.

"You think I was wrong?"

Lissa didn't miss the accusing tone in his voice,

"No, but-"

"Her thinking is too dangerous. It'll put all of Ylisstol in danger and it's our duty as Shepherds to protect Ylisstol and its people, not seek and destroy!"

Lissa was quiet. She knew her brother had a point but she hated seeing him so angry and agitated all the time.

"But Ashe's idea was interesting, don't you think? Maybe you could help her improve the idea rather than rejecting it altogether."

Chrom pursed his lips and sighed. Lissa rolled her eyes; he was pouting.

"Chrom, times are changing and I think Ashe was just trying to introduce a little change in our lives. I'm not saying that you have to change completely but a little change is good, right? And if you apologize, you could use a good opening line to make her smile."

Chrom was silent and Lissa sighed, wondering if her words had any impact on her brother. Just as she turned to leave, she heard Chrom say,

"I'll think about it."


	16. P: Paint The Sky

Ashe missed Chrom. She wondered how it was possible for two people to live within walking distance of each other yet go a week and and half without seeing even a glimpse of each other. When they did see each other, it was simply a glimpse and no words were exchanged.

She thought back to her birthday and the lavender field that Chrom brought her to. The sky was beautifully painted that day, filled with pastel colors that stretched across the horizon. It was almost as beautiful as the field of lavenders.

Ashe looked up at the sky and sighed. The sun was beginning to set and golden colors splayed across the canvas of clouds and Ashe sighed.

Maybe Chrom was right.


	17. Q: Quietly, Stealthily

"So what do you think?"

Chrom nodded as he read over Robin's proposal. They walked down the hall with slow purposeful steps as they made their way towards the training grounds.

"It's good; I like it. I do think it needs some improvement, though, so we could hold a meeting and have everyone brainstorm to add to the proposal. I think it will work very well."

"Thank you, Chrom. It's assuring to know that I have your approval...well, most of it, at least."

Chrom chuckled and patted Robin's shoulder.

Robin glanced around and cleared his throat.

"Actually, Chrom, I was going to bring something to training today but I left it in the ballroom. Would you mind going with me? It will take two people to carry it."

"Oh? It's that big? Well, we have some time before training begins so I suppose if we hurry, we can bring it."

Robin smiled and he did his best to keep up with Chrom's brisk pace. When they reached the ballroom, Robin opened the door and stepped to the side.

"You first, my lord."

Chrom nodded and stepped into the ballroom; he whirled around when Robin shut the door and Chrom's eyes widened when he heard the sound of the doors locking.

"Wha-Robin, what is the meaning of this?"

"It's for your own good, my lord!"

Chrom's shoulders tensed with irritation.

"Robin-"

"Trust me, my lord! You're going to thank me for this!"

"What-"

Chrom turned towards the door on the opposite end of the room and he spotted a figure being forced into the ballroom.

"Sully, what the hell are-oof!"

The figure tripped and the door slammed shut. Chrom sighed; it was Ashe.

Ashe stood up and brushed the dust from her pants.

"Damn Sully...I hate the fact that she's stronger than I am…"

She looked around and tensed when she saw Chrom standing by the door across the room. She clenched her fists, unsure of why he was in the same room. Her eyes widened when she realized what had happened. Whirling around, Ashe beat loudly on the door with her fists.

"Sully, this isn't funny! Let me out of here! Sully, if I ever get my hands on you-"

"Don't blame Sully. Don't you think this is your own fault?"

Ashe slowly turned around and she faced Chrom but didn't look at him.

"My fault? It's your fault we're in here in the first place. If you hadn't disagreed with my idea, we'd be perfectly fine now."

Chrom sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. Ashe was still hung up on that?

Chrom walked towards Ashe with large steps. Not one to step back from a challenge, Ashe walked towards him with equally large steps and clenched fists. Chrom couldn't fight the smile that slipped onto his face; she looked so cute trying to imitate him. Ashe frowned when she saw his smile.

"What're you smiling for?"

"I can't help it. You're so cute."

Ashe's frown turned into a pout and she mentally slapped herself for giving in so easily to him. Chrom placed his hands on her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Ashe. I'm sorry for how I reacted to your idea. I'm sorry for putting down your thoughts. I'm sorry for looking down on you. Your idea was so new yet so risky and I was uncomfortable; I guess I didn't express my concern in a very...mature way."

Ashe relaxed and she cupped Chrom's face.

"I'm sorry, too, Chrom. I guess...I didn't react in a very mature way either. I should've listened to your reasoning. After all, you are our captain. Will you forgive me?"

Chrom took Ashe's hands and kissed them.

"Of course I forgive you. Now the question is this: will you forgive this man who has hurt you?"

Ashe's eyes softened,

"I'm afraid I'm the one who hurt you more. I forgive you, Chrom."

"No, Ashe, listen to me…"

Robin, who had been listening to the conversation from outside the ballroom with his ear pressed to the door, smiled with satisfaction. His plan, although it was very simple, had been a success and now peace was restored between Chrom and Ashe. Pleased with himself, Robin walked away, humming happily to himself.

"Chrom?"

"Hm?"

"What do we do? We're locked in here."

Chrom was silent for a moment, letting the realization sink in.

"Damn."


End file.
